


-Hold you in place-

by Addie_D_123



Series: Stop running from your past and start running towards your future... [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about wanting</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Hold you in place-

For a moment today I missed you.

And my heart ached and it burned.

I heard that voice in my head that sounds like you; coaxing me out of bed, pushing me to the bath.

I filled it with water and ice and as I lowered myself in, I heard you screaming.

I pressed my lips together and closed my eyes, ignored you until you faded away, hoarse and desperate.

Sitting there with those needles stabbing me all over I felt my heart fluttering in my throat, trying to escape.

And in this moment I missed you, because if you were here you could join me.

And I could hold you in place until you were still and silent.

Forever.


End file.
